Un Amor A Kilómetros De Distancia
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Quinn consigue un beca para hacer un curso de fotografia en Londres, mientras Rachel se va a New York a relizar su sueño de convertirse en una estrella, podra su amor soportar kilometros de distancias, pues debes leer para descubrirlo...!


**Un Amor A Kilómetros De Distancia **

_El amor verdadero continúa creciendo, incluso a pesar de las distancias más grandes._

**Rachel:** pero porque tienes que irte justamente a hora (alejándose de ella)

**Quinn:** amor sabes que no ha sido una decisión fácil de tomar, pero es una oportunidad única, me están dando una beca para realizar un curso de fotografía en Londres, en una de las mejores academias (le dijo acercándose a ella)

**Rachel:** eso lo entiendo Quinn, pero tiene que ser justamente a hora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, cuando por fin tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntas, tu te vas (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** no me voy para siempre Rachel, solo serán dos años nada mas (le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla)

**Rachel:** eso para mi es demasiado tiempo (le dijo muy seria) acaso para ti no, tan poco te importa lo nuestro que dices que te vas como si nada pasara (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** muy bien suficiente (le dijo muy rápido) escúchame muy bien Rachel Berry (le tomo fuertemente de sus brazos) eres y serás lo mas importante en mi vida, el irme me causa un gran dolor y solo aparento ser fuerte para poder darte seguridad, pero estoy muriéndome en vida con solo pensar que voy a estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero para serte honesta pienso que en este momento no soy lo suficiente para ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como puedes decir eso, yo te amo, y hasta me atrevo a decirte que eres demasiado para mí, jamás (pero no pudo continuar porque la rubia le dio un dulce beso)

**Quinn:** necesitaba hacer eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** solo prométeme que no me olvidaras estando allá (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** yo jamás podría olvidarte Rachel, tu eres mi vida (le dijo muy dulcemente) a hora tu prométeme que me esperaras, así como yo te espere todos estos años (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te esperare una eternidad si es necesario (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** eso era lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente y la abrazo pegándola completamente a su cuerpo)

**Rachel:** abrázame Quinn, hazme sentir segura, dame un abrazo tan fuerte que me hagas perder el alma con el, que ese abrazo me dure hasta el día en que regreses, que no tenga tiempo de sentir tu ausencia (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** (la separo de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos) te amo Rachel y voy a volver por ti, lo juro (le dijo muy segura) te amo

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** recuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te amaba (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como olvidarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**_Flashback_**

**_Caía una lluvia bastante fuerte, las gotas de aguas eran gruesas, tanto que podían lastimar la piel de una persona, pero eso no era impedimento para Rachel quien corría muy rápido mientras era seguida por Quinn, la morena no hacia caso a gritos de la rubia, estaba concentrada en alejarse de ella lo mas que pudiera, las lagrimas que salían de su rostro eran borrada por el agua de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo. _**

**_Quinn: RACHEL espera por favor (le dijo logrando alcanzar a la morena) _**

**_Rachel: déjame Quinn, solo déjame (le dijo muy suplicante mientras lloraba) _**

**_Quinn: con salir huyendo no resolverás nada (le dijo muy rápido) _**

**_Rachel: no quiero resolver nada, solo quiero alejarme de ti (le dijo llorando) _**

**_Quinn: espera Rachel, todo lo que te dije es verdad, porque te niegas a aceptar eso (le dijo muy desesperada) por que no me crees cuando te digo que te amo_**

**_Rachel: como quieres que te crea eso Quinn, cuando tus labios dicen una cosa y tus acciones dicen otra (le dijo muy enojada) como puedes amarme y lastimarme al mismo tiempo, yo me arriesgue a decirte primero que te amaba y que dijiste tu (le pregunto muy enojada) nada Quinn, no dijiste nada _**

**_Quinn: yo nunca quise lastimarte de acuerdo, pero aquella noche no pude decirte yo también te amo, por que sabia que Finn estaba enamorado de ti, no podía hacerle eso, el es mi mejor amigo, no tuve el valor suficiente ni la agallas para pelear por ti (le dijo muy triste) _**

**_Rachel: porque a hora, justamente a hora (le pregunta muy rápido) _**

**_Quinn: porque ya no aguanto mas de acuerdo, no soporto verte con el, sabiendo que pudiste estar conmigo, que renuncie a ti para que el pudiera ser feliz, se que me amas Rachel, por la manera en que me miras se que me amas a mi y no a el (le dijo muy suavemente, tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos) y yo te amo Rachel Berry, te amare toda la vida_**

**_Rachel: también te amo (le dijo llorando)_**

**_Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Rachel de manera muy apasionada, ese beso fue tan apasionado que podía sentir como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo, ya había llegado al punto sin retorno, estaba dispuesta a defender lo que sentía, ya no le importaba las consecuencias que eso le podría traer, así Finn la asesina por robarle al amor de su vida, no le importaba, moriría feliz porque por primera vez en la vida se había atrevido a ser valiente. _**

**_Flashback_**

**Quinn:** hemos superado muchas cosas Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente) el que me vaya es solo una prueba mas que superar

**Rachel:** tienes razón, nada nos podrá separar (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** exacto (le dijo muy suavemente) yo me iré a Londres y te iras a New York a realizar tus sueños de convertirte en una famosa actriz de Broadway, lo cual estoy segura de que lo lograras

**Rachel:** gracias por tener tanta confianza en mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** la tengo porque se que lograras tus metas, nada te detendrá, estoy segura (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** bueno convertirme en una estrella de Broadway no es mi único sueño (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acaso tienes alguno que no me hayas contado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quiero escribir, me gustaría poder escribir un libro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** entonces hazlo, si en verdad quieres hacerlo, no te quede en un me gustaría, simplemente hazlo, escribe un libro Rachel y cada vez que me escribas para decirme como estas, también quiero que me cuentes si decidiste escribir tu libro, de que se trata (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Rachel:** es enserio, crees que debería escribir un libro (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Quinn:** si es lo que quieres hacer, no debes detenerte, debes hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces lo hare, cuando consiga una historia escribiere el libro y te contare de que se trata (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** esperare con ansias saber de tu libro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** cuando te vas (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** tan pronto (le pregunta muy triste)

**Quinn:** oye aun tenemos tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si que lo tenemos (le dijo feliz)

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la habitación de la rubia acostadas en la cama envueltas en un apasionado beso, de pronto Quinn se separa de Rachel muy despacio y la miro directamente a los ojos.

**Quinn:** porque te enamoraste de mi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque cuando tienes fiebres repites mi nombre una y otra vez, porque en cada foto que tengo tuya sales sonriendo, porque tienes una mirada traviesa y tierna que me desnuda ante ti, porque tienes seis sonrisas diferentes, porque le pones mucha pasión a cada cosa que haces, y nunca utilizas las palabras no, o no puedo, porque estas dispuesta a entregarle tu vida a los demás sin importarte que pueda pasar contigo (le dijo muy tiernamente) y tu porque te enamoraste de mi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo no escogí enamorarme de ti, simplemente paso y paso porque eres la persona más pesada que pueda existir, porque siempre dejas que tus sentimientos sean los que guíen tus acciones, porque tienes tanta fe en los demás como en ti misma, porque fuiste la única persona que no me juzgo cuando te conté lo que le había pasado con Puck, porque tienes una mirada soñadora e inocente al mismo tiempo, porque eres mejor persona que yo y aun así no te atreves a admitirlo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** la primera vez que te bese, sentí que mi vida se escapaba de mis mano y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero si en ese momento yo hubiese muerto, te juro que hubiera muerto feliz porque pude tener la dicha de sentir tus labios sobre los míos (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** la primera vez que te bese le quite la pila a mi reloj para poder detener el tiempo, dejar ese momento atrapado ahí en esas agujas que marcaban las doce en punto, de esa manera cada vez que mirara mi reloj recordaría que esa hora que estaba ahí marcada, era la hora exacta en la que mi vida había empezado, el momento justo en que había decidido dejar de sentir miedo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** te amo Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel Berry (le dijo muy sonriente)

**_Así que aquí estamos_**

**_En nuestro lugar secreto_**

**_Con el ruido de la multitud_**

**_Tan lejos_**

**_Y tú tomas mi mano_**

**_Y se siente como en casa_**

**_Los dos entendemos_**

**_Es donde pertenecemos_**

**_Entonces, ¿cómo voy a decir?_**

**_¿Debo decir adiós?_**

**_Ambos tenemos nuestros sueños_**

**_Ambos queremos volar_**

**_Así que tomemos esta noche_**

**_Para llevar a nosotros a través de_**

**_Los tiempos solitarios_**

Quinn comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel, mientras que la morena solo acariciaba la piel pálida de su chica, nunca había sentido tanta excitación por un beso, los besos de Quinn lograban hacerla temblar. La rubia la admiro por un momento la belleza infinita de su novia mientras la iba despojando de su ropa, para después quitarse las suya propia, Quinn siguió acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel y depositando un beso en cada caricia que realizaba, Rachel sonreía mirándola con atención, y a veces suspiraba por la delicadeza que lograba tener la rubia con ella.

**_Siempre voy a mirar atrás_**

**_Como me alejo_**

**_Esta memoria_**

**_Tendrá una duración de la eternidad_**

**_Y todas nuestras lágrimas_**

**_Se perderán en la lluvia_**

**_Cuando he encontrado mi camino_**

**_Volver a tus brazos otra vez_**

**_Pero hasta ese día_**

**_Tu sabes que eres_**

**_La reina de mi corazón_**

**_Reina de mi corazón_**

Quinn subió a encontrarse con el rostro de Rachel y comenzó a besarla, sus lenguas estaban luchando sin control alguno y la rubia mordía el labio inferior de la morena, Quinn comenzó a deslizarse hacia la parte baja de la morena, comenzó a besar las piernas de Rachel la cual comenzó a retorcerse ante los besos recibidos sobre sus muslos, y gemía despacio, la rubia se entretuvo por un buen rato entre las piernas de Rachel mientras sentía como la respiración de la morena se agitaba, cada vez mas, Quinn subió y se puso frente a la morena y comenzó a besarla de manera muy apasionada, entrelazo sus piernas con las de ella para que sus centros pudieran rozarse.

**_Así que tomemos esta noche_**

**_Y nunca cesar_**

**_Mientras que bailan nos besaremos_**

**_Como si no hubiera mañana_**

**_Como el brillo de estrellas por debajo de_**

**_Al igual que un anillo de diamantes_**

**_Atesoraré este momento_**

**_Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_**

Quinn empezó a mecer sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre el muslo de su chica, que a su vez, controla sus movimientos con las manos en sus caderas, Quinn siente las uñas de Rachel recorrer su espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia empuja fuertemente las caderas contra su novia, Quinn se mecía sobre Rachel con un ritmo lento y luego comenzó a hacerlo más rápido por petición de la morena

**_Pero no importa qué tan lejos_**

**_(Importa que tan lejos)_**

**_O donde usted puede ser_**

**_(En el caso que corresponda)_**

**_Acabo de cerrar los ojos_**

**_(Yo solo cierro mis ojos)_**

**_Y estás en mis sueños_**

**_Y no se le_**

**_Hasta que nos encontremos_**

Quinn apoyo su frente contra la de Rachel mientras veía como los ojos de la rubia estaba llenos de pasión, Rachel podían sentir como el sudor del cuerpo de Quinn caía sobre el suyo, esto la enloqueció cada vez mas haciendo que apretara con mas fuerza a la rubia para que lograr que se pegara mas a ella, ambas chicas estaban jadeando cuando Quinn llevo su cabeza hacia atrás ella ya no podía sostener aquel encuentro por mucho más tiempo, así que acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la Rachel fueran cada vez mas fuerte

**_Siempre voy a mirar atrás_**

**_Como me alejo_**

**_Esta memoria_**

**_Tendrá una duración de la eternidad_**

**_Y todas nuestras lágrimas_**

**_Se perderán en la lluvia_**

**_Cuando he encontrado mi camino_**

**_Volver a tus brazos otra vez_**

**_Pero hasta ese día_**

**_Tú sabes que eres_**

**_La reina de mi corazón_**

**_Reina de mi corazón_**

Quinn se movía frenéticamente tratando de que ambas llegaran al punto máximo del clímax juntas y así fue, ambas se sintieron como en el cielo cuando lograron llegar aquel tan deseado orgasmo que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Quinn se desplomo sobre el de Rachel, ambas estaban jadeando y agotadas

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente9

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** calma amor, veras que el tiempo pasara volando (le dijo muy abrazándola tiernamente)

**Rachel:** te extrañare mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** igualmente yo (le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Rachel y Quinn se estaban despidiendo frente a la casa de la rubia, un taxi esperaba a Quinn mientras que Rachel no dejaba de abrazar y besar a la rubia, habían pasado ya más de 15 minutos y ambas continuaban en lo mismo

**Rachel:** prométeme que no me olvidaras cuando este allá en Londres (le pidió casi llorando)

**Quinn:** eso jamás de acuerdo, te amo, y volveré por ti, te lo juro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eres el amor de mi vida (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** volveré solo espérame (le pidió muy dulcemente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Taxista:** señoritas ya basta de despedidas (les pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo al taxista) te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente a la morena)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo casi llorando)

Rachel y Quinn volvieron a unir sus labios de manera tierna y dulce, después de un minuto se separaron, Quinn soltó un gran suspiro y subió al taxi, mientras Rachel la miraba fijamente, el taxi comenzó alejarse, la rubia giro su cabeza para ver por ultima vez a Rachel quien la despedía agitando su mano, la morena tomo un poco de aire para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de su ojos, pero por mas que intento le fue imposible contenerlas ya que estas sin pedir permiso rodaron por las mejillas de Rachel

**_Siempre voy a mirar atrás_**

**_Como me alejo_**

**_Esta memoria_**

**_Tendrá una duración de la eternidad_**

**_Y todas nuestras lágrimas_**

**_Se perderán en la lluvia_**

**_Cuando he encontrado mi camino_**

**_Volver a tus brazos otra vez_**

**_Pero hasta ese día_**

**_Tú sabes que eres_**

**_La reina de mi corazón_**

**_Reina de mi corazón_**

**Rachel:** esperare el tiempo que sea necesario (dijo para si misma)

**TRES MESES DESPUES **

Quinn estaba sentada en el balcón de su apartamento mientras tenia su laptop en sus piernas, durante esos meses que habían pasado ese aparato se había convertido en su mejor amiga, siempre estaba escribiéndole a Rachel, oh leyendo lo que la morena le escribía, las primeras semanas habían sido muy duras para ambas, pero ya estaba un poco mas acostumbrada a siempre estar comunicándose a través de email, pero aun así la rubia esperaba ansiosa poder volver al lado de Rachel, se moría por tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos

**Lisa:** Quinn te vas a quedar ahí todo el día (le pregunta apareciendo de repente)

**Quinn:** hoy es nuestro día libre Lisa, solo quiero sentarme a leer lo que me ha escrito Rachel y escribirle devuelta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lisa:** eso es tierno (le dijo muy suavemente) en fin yo saldré un rato, no vemos después (le dijo alejándose del balcón)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) bien veamos que tenemos aquí (dijo abriendo su correo)

**Carta de Rachel **

_Te estoy esperando Quinn, tal vez pase un años o dos, es una espera incierta, me despierto a la mita de la noche como si me faltara la respiración, como una asmática a falta de aire que estira su mano esperando encontrar con la tuya, antes de partir a New York pasee en vano por los lugares donde fuimos felices como imaginado que me cruzaba contigo, te he extrañado cada segundo que ha pasado y te he soñado cada noche desde tu partida, a veces pienso que enloqueceré de tanta espera, pero luego recuerdo tu sonrisa y eso me tranquiliza, recuerdo tu mirada llena de pasión y eso me fortalece cada vez mas, básicamente vivo planeando como será nuestro encuentro, es por eso que he decidió ocupar el tiempo en algo que me llena, pero que por miedo no me había atrevido hacer, pero ya no tengo ese miedo que sentía en un principio, porque cuando sientes miedo este se sobara las manos porque te tiene atada, es por eso que he decidió ser libre y escribir, soltar lo que siento en letras, que una a la otra vayan diciendo palabras y las palabras oraciones y estas las historias que quiero contar. _

_Así como te lo prometí, empecé a escribir mi libro, me ayuda a mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar tanto en la audiciones que realizo, el libro que estoy escribiendo es sobre las mujeres valientes, porque no hay de que avergonzarse en la vida excepto de la cobardía, y todas ellas han sido valientes a pesar de lo que han vivido. _

_El primer capitulo se lo he dedicado a Tina, ella me inspira para escribir sobre le valor de superar los miedos, durante mucho tiempo guardo un secreto que tiempo después le rompió el corazón a Mike, pero el la perdono, y lo mas hermoso es que salieron adelante, a hora viven en Los Ángeles, tienen una hermosa bebe la cual llamaron Larissa en honor a la abuela de Mike_

_Bueno hasta a hora eso es lo que ha estado ocurriendo en mi vida desde que te fuiste, esperar ansiosas a que respondas, muero por saber de ti, te amo Quinn nunca olvides eso_

_Con amor Rachel_

Quinn termino de leer la carta de Rachel, la rubia sonreía ampliamente después de leer cada palabra de aquella carta que su novia le había escrito, su felicidad aumentaba cada vez mas con cada palabra, con cada frase, pero lo que mas le alegraba era el saber que Rachel la esperaba, eso le daba fuerzas para continuar

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) dios amo a esta mujer (dijo muy feliz)

**EEUU - NEW YORK **

Rachel entro a su departamento, había sido un día bastante agotador y eso que aun no se estrenaba el musical, pero solo las practicas la dejaban completamente agotada, habían sido mas de siete horas de ensayos, bueno ese era el pequeño precio que tenia que pagar para poder cumplir sus sueños, los cuales no estaban muy lejos de cumplirse, ya que había conseguido el papel principal del nuevo musical de Broadway, estaba escribiendo su libro, solo una cosa haría que su felicidad fuera completa, que Quinn estuviera con ella, pero entendía que la rubia estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, esta cumpliendo sus sueños, debía respetar eso y debía estar feliz por su novia, Quinn también merecía lograr sus metas, la morena fue a la cocina, tomo un baso de agua, volvió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y agarro su laptop, abrió su correo y una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al ver que tenia un email de Quinn, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió y se dispuso a leer lo que la rubia le había escrito

**Carta de Quinn **

_Estoy feliz de que me esperes, si fuera por mí estaría a tu lado a hora, te has fijado que el amor tiene un tiempo que no se mide con el reloj y un espacio que no respecta mapas, es por eso yo estoy contigo a hora, imagíname a tu lado. Supón por un momento que te beso tu hombro desnudo, que miro en tus ojos todo lo que deseo en la vida, que mi mano aparta tu cabello del rostro para deslizarse suavemente por tu nuca he ir acercando tus labios a los míos, entonces imagina que te he besado de tal forma que has sentido arder tu sangre, que te he robado el alma con ese beso, ese beso que te acompañara hasta el día de mi regreso, ese día cuando finalmente te vuelva a tener en mis brazos. Te amo _

Rachel soltó un gran suspiro al terminar de leer la carta de Quinn, estaba feliz, cada día la rubia la enamoraba más y mas, no cabía duda que ella fuera el amor de su vida.

**Rachel:** te amo Quinn, te amo (dijo muy sonriente)

**INGLATERRA – LONDRES **

Quinn estaba en el aula de clases con su mirada fija el su profesora la cual les explicaba muy detenidamente todo acerca del arte de la fotografía.

**Profesora:** bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en la próxima clase (les dijo muy tranquila) a Srta. Fabray quiero hablar con usted (le dijo a Quinn antes de que saliera del salón)

**Quinn:** si profesora (le pregunta algo temerosa)

**Profesora:** he visto las fotos de su ensayo y debo decir que estoy bastante impresionada, son muy buenas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es enserio (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Profesora:** por supuesto que es enserio, de hecho quería ofrecerle un trabajo, dentro de poco necesitare a alguien que tome una fotos por mi, para un trabajo que tengo que realizar, bueno ese trabajo es aislado de la universidad y me preguntaba si le interés (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que clases de fotografías (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Profesora:** fotos clásicas, lo que sucede es que tengo exceso de trabajo y necesito como especie de una asistente, y tu eres talentosa, que me dices aceptas (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por supuesto que acepto, gracias por la oportunidad (le dijo muy feliz)

**Profesora:** no me agradezcas, solo cumple con tu trabajo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no se arrepentirá se lo prometo (le dijo muy emocionada antes de salir de salón)

Quinn salió muy contenta del salón de clases, ya tenia su primer trabajo como fotógrafa, necesitaba contarle a Rachel es por eso que decidió ir a la cafetería de la universidad, una vez que llego se sentó en una de las mesas, saco su computadora y abrió su correo, sonrió muy feliz al ver que tenia un email de Rachel, por lo cual decidió leer primero y luego escribir.

**Carta de Rachel **

_Mi querida Quinn quería contarte que estoy feliz por diversas razones, la primera es que el estreno del musical se acerca cada vez mas, los ensayos me deja completamente agotada pero feliz, la segunda es que el poder escribir mi libro me llena de felicidad y orgullo, me siento orgullosa de mi misma y de todo lo que he estado logrando, y lo tercero pero no menos importante son tus cartas, cada vez que abro mi correo y veo que tengo una carta tuya mi corazón se acelera a mil por horas, mis manos tiemblan y sin ningún esfuerzo sonrió, cada carta tuya me asegura que aun piensas en mi, que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, y que sueñas con volver a mis brazos así como yo sueño con tenerte en ellos, te amo y te espero como prometí que lo haría. _

_A hora quiero contarte sobre el segundo capitulo de mi libro, el cual he decidido dedicárselo a Sugar, si como lo lees a Sugar, quiero contar de Sugar la historia de una chica arrogante y celo-pata además de corrupta pero que por amor decidió cambiar, con el dinero que le robo a su padre abrió una casa para el cuidado de los niños de la calle, quedo en la humildad después que fue una niña rica, entendió que el dinero no es la felicidad y se caso con Artie, ambos trabajan atendiendo la casa hogar que abrieron. _

**Quinn:** quien lo diría Sugar Motta haciendo algo por alguien que no es ella misma (dijo para si misma) bien aquí vamos (dijo tomado un poco de aire y preparándose para escribirle a Rachel)

**EEUU – NEW YORK**

Rachel entro a la sala de su apartamento con una bandeja y dos tazas de café una para ella y otra para su amiga Katherine quien era una amiga y colega, se habían reunido para pasar un poco de tiempo fuera del teatro y poder conversar muy tranquilamente sin tener la presión del director encima de ellas

**Katherine:** entonces me estas diciendo que solo se comunican a través de cartas (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** así es (le dijo dándole un sorbo a su café)

**Katherine:** acaso se les olvido que existen los teléfonos (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** no, pero no siempre es seguro las llamadas, primero por la diferencia de horario y segundo porque cada vez que ella me ha intentado llamar yo no estoy o mi celular esta apagado, y cuando intento llamarla es lo mismo, es por eso que nos escribimos, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que mis cartas le llegaran así como las cartas de ellas me llegaran a mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Katherine:** vaya ustedes viven un amor a kilómetros de distancias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** el verdadero amor continua creciendo a pesar de las distancias mas grandes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Katherine:** por dios ya hasta me dieron ganas de enamórame (le dijo muy sonriente) y dime como son las cartas que te escribe, son románticas y hermosas (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** son, como decirlo (pensó un momento) son únicas, esa es la palabra correcta, de hecho te voy a leer la más reciente (le dijo abriendo su correo) escucha lo que me escribió

**Katherine:** soy toda oídos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Carta de Quinn**

_La vida la siento vacía cuando solo la lleno de trabajo y no estas tu, pero sabes que, me imagino que nos dimos cita en un lugar especial para ti, y que tu me esperas ansiosa que yo llegue de Europa, quiero verte a ti primero que a mas nadie, y cuando me ves a lo lejos vestida aun con aires europeos y sosteniendo una maleta corres hacia mi como una niña de trenzas corre al encuentro de su padre a ver que le trajo, y yo suelto la maleta, te espero con los brazos abiertos y cuando te tengo en mis brazos giro, giro y el mundo se detiene y solo existimos nosotras y este inmenso amor que ya no aguanta tanta distancia. Te amo_

**Rachel:** acaso esta llorando (le pregunta a su amiga)

**Katherine:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues yo creo que si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Katherine:** es que nunca había escuchado algo tan bonito, en verdad que te ama, y tienes razón cuando dijiste que sus palabras son únicas

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Katherine:** en verdad espero que regrese pronto y puedan estar juntas (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** también yo, y la verdad es que ya falta poco, solo unos meses mas y ella abra regresado (dijo muy sonriente)

**Katherine:** estoy muy feliz por ti amiga (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**INGLATERRA – LONDRES **

Quinn estaba sentada como de costumbre en el balcón del apartamento, ese día no había tenido que ir a la universidad y mucho menos ir a trabajar, así que decidió descansar y revisar su email para ver si tenia noticias de Rachel, para su buena suerte tenia una carta de la morena, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo se dispuso a leerla estaba loca por saber que había pasado en la vida de su novia esas ultimas semana

**Carta de Rachel**

_Uno de los días más felices de mi vida, el estreno del musical fue todo un éxito, nos ovacionaron de pies, todo fue maravilloso, tanto trabajo, esfuerzo dieron frutos, tengo el presentimiento de que este solo será el comienzo de un hermoso sueño, lo único que extrañe inmensamente fue tu mirada y sonrisa, tontamente me ilusione pesando que aparecerías por sorpresa aquella noche, por un momento te busque entre el publico esperando encontrarte, soñé con tu mirada fija clavada en mi, que me mirabas con orgullo y aplaudías fuertemente, pero luego desperté, se que en el fondo te hubiera encantado estar conmigo esa noche, pero no puedes, tus compromisos te atan, pero aunque no hayas estado ahí en cuerpo presente, en espíritu lo hiciste, me deseaste buena suerte, me besaste como solo tu sabes hacerlo y aplaudiste hasta que se te durmieron las manos, te extraño demasiado Quinn, muero por ver tu rostro una vez mas. _

_Bueno en cuanto a mi libro ayer termine de escribir el tercer capitulo, se lo dedique a Miss Pillsbury, pienso que la vida pierde el sentido si no consigues una tare peligrosa e interesante, Miss Pillsbury ha sido una mujer valiente, que espero y espero hasta que el amor llego a su vida tatiamente y lo disfruto como si tuviera 20 años, tiene a su hermoso hijo George y un montón mas porque abrieron un jardín de infancias para cuidar bebes, Mr. Schue esta como loco, pero feliz, rodeado en el piso de niños y el como uno mas de ellos_

**Quinn:** jajaja bravo por Mr. Schue, por fin tuvo lo que tanto quería y se merecía, una gran familia feliz (dijo muy sonriente) hay Rachel cada vez mas falta poco para que volvamos a estar juntas

**EEUU – NEW YORK **

Rachel estaba sentada en el piso del escenario del teatro, había llegado temprano a los ensayos del musical, así que aprovecho para revisar su correo y ver si tenia alguna carta de Quinn, pero su corazón se arrugo al notar que no había noticas de su novia, desde unos días Quinn no le había escrito, incluso ya había pasado mas tiempo de lo habitual en lo que tardaba en escribir, pero Rachel no se dejo entristecer ya que de seguro su novia estaba ocupada con sus cosas, tenia que trabajar y estudiar, de seguro no le estaba siendo fácil ya que la academia donde estaba era una de las mas exigente, así que no se dejo caer y decido mas bien ella escribirle a la rubia

**Rachel:** bien entonces yo te escribiré a ti (dijo muy suavemente)

**Carta de Rachel**

_Mi adorada Quinn estoy a la mita del cuarto capitulo de mi libro y debo admitir que me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque es la historia de una chica que deseaba profundamente estar de lado de donde luce el sol, hablo de Mercedes. _

_Mercedes era una chica que no creía en el amor pero se fue colando en la vida de Sam y descubrió que el amor no se encuentra sentado en una silla, sino que hay que luchar por el, le costo pero venció y eso la hace una de las mujeres mas valientes que conozco. La vida tiene cierta complicidad con el amor y hace que se den las circunstancias y que todo se confabulé en una perfecta ecuación, hasta las lagrimas que derramo Mercedes terminaron siendo convenientes para fortalecer su relación, eso fue lo que paso entre Mercedes Jones y Sam Evans_

**Rachel:** ojala me responda después de leer esta carta (dijo para si misma y cerro su computadora)

**VARIOS DIAS DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, no había apartado la vista de la pantalla de su computadora ya que esperaba pacientemente a ver si le llegaba una carta de Quinn, ya habían pasado varios días desde que la morena le escribió a Quinn y esta no le había escrito, Rachel trataba de no entristecer cada vez que abría su correo y no encontraba ninguna carta de su novia

**Rachel:** bueno de seguro no puede escribir aun, nada se me quita con escribirle (dijo muy tranquila)

**Carta de Rachel**

_Quinn aun espero tu regreso como lo prometí, espero que tengas eso presente en ti cada día, te amo, pero quiero contarte sobre el quinto capitulo de mi libro, el cual se lo he dedicado a Santana y Brittany ya casi lo termino, estoy fascinada de poder escribir sobre ellas, las considero mis heroínas, no cabe dudas que la mujeres valientes no solo expresan sus sentimientos con palabras, sino que existe otro contacto entre ellas, otro tipo de comunicación, una energía que conecta de manera pura y sagrada dos corazones que enfrentan una sociedad pacata, una moral castradora y limitante, Santana y Brittany se casaron en Boston donde pudieron ser libres de sus padres y de la sociedad de Lima que tanto les hizo daño y las lastimo. _

**Rachel:** esperare pacientemente tu carta (dijo cerrando su computadora) simplemente esperare (dijo dándose ánimos a si misma)

**DOS MESES DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento junto con Judy Fabray quien había ido a New York por cuestiones de trabajo y decidió visitar a la morena, para que esta la pusiera al tanto de lo que pasaba en su vida

**Judy:** entonces el musical ha sido todo un éxito (le pregunta dándole un sorbo a su café)

**Rachel:** si, dentro de poco acabara y ya tengo oferta para protagonizar otro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** me alegro mucho por ti, de ver que tus seños se estás cumpliendo, de ver que puedes brillar arriba de los escenarios y abajo también, porque Quinn me conto que estas escribiendo un libro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, un libro sobre las mujeres valientes, fue una idea que nació de la nada, pero una vez que empecé a escribir no pude parar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Judy:** eso es bueno, eso demuestras que tienes mucho talento para el canto y para la escritura, me alegro por ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo algo desanimada)

**Judy:** que pasa porque esa cara (le pregunta al ver el desanimo de la morena)

**Rachel:** es Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** que pasa con Quinn, acaso no has sabido de ella, no te ha escrito (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** no desde hace dos meses que no se nada de ella, siempre le estoy escribiendo, pero ella no me responde, y empiezo a creer que no me escribe porque conoció a alguien allá en Londres y ya no quieres saber nada de mi (le dijo muy triste)

**Judy:** que no mi cielo, Quinn te ama a ti, ella es mi hija yo la conozco, créeme cuando te digo que ella te ama profundamente, cada vez que me escribe siempre cierra su carta diciendo, amo a Rachel (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** entonces porque no me escribe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** te va escribir, no pierdas la paciencia y mucho menos te desanimes, se que es difícil mantenerte calmada sin saber nada de ella, pero no dudes del amor de mi hija, porque nunca la había visto tan enamorada en su vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Judy:** enserio, si no te escribe, entonces escríbele tu, cuéntale que muy pronto terminaras el musical, cuéntale como va tu libro, todo lo que ocurre en tu vida, que su madre vino a visitarte y que te dijo lo orgullosa que esta de su hija y de su nuera, y que esta loca porque regrese para que se casen y tengas hermosos bebes (le dijo muy dulcemente) porque estoy loca porque me den nietos

**Rachel:** pero ya tiene una nieta, Beth (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** pero quiero mas nietos, un millón si es posible (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** no creo que podamos darle un millón de nietos pero lo intentaremos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Judy:** me conformo con eso (le dijo muy sonriente) bueno a hora me voy, mañana regresare a Lima, espero tenerte por allá junto a mi hija (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Rachel:** lo mismo espero yo (le dijo dándole un abrazo a Judy)

**Judy:** haz lo que te dije, escríbele a mi hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** descuide lo hare (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel acompaño a Judy hasta la puerta, después de despedirse la morena volvió al sofá abrió su computadora, Judy tenia razón no debía pensar mal de Quinn, así que decidió escribirle nuevamente y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario por la carta de la rubia

**Rachel:** aquí voy (dijo comenzando a escribir)

**Carta de Rachel**

_Aun no comprendo el porque de tu silencio, pero no dudare de ti, se que te mueres por volver así como yo me muero por que vuelvas, quizás tu modo de sobrellevar esta distancia tan grande es ausentarte, pero yo no puedo y es por eso que te escribo, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta de tu parte, te amo Quinn, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y como nunca volveré amar de nuevo._

_Quiero contarte también que Sue Sylvester fue el sexto capitulo de mi libro, hay mujeres que piensan que ser valiente es sacarle dinero a sus maridos, esas no me producen envidia, otras creen que la valentía se encuentran en un pavoneo estúpido y en un coqueteo que esconde una profunda maldad, así era Sue, Sue es el caso negativo de las mujeres valientes, lo fue, si, pero en el mal sentido, cautiva de la envidia vivió llena de ira, respiraba con la soberbia de un toro envestido, la ambición de dinero y poder era la gula que no la saciaba nunca, la lujuria el arma con que engañaba a los hombres, la pereza de esforzarse por si misma honestamente la llevo a ver el mundo con avaricia, termino loca, como termina todas las personas que tienen los siete pecados capitales en su vida_

**Rachel:** Sue pudo haber sido una mujer peligrosa, de hecho lo fue y con mucho talento para triunfar, pero escogió el mal camino y quien a hierro mata a hierro muere (dijo muy suavemente para si misma)

**UN MES DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada leyendo una revista donde salió un reportaje de ella, hace una semana que le habían hecho una entrevista para aquella importante revista, en ella desarrollaban todo acerca de su participación en el musical que recientemente había terminado, y sus planes para su futuro, la morena estaba concentrada cuando escucho que le llego un email, rápidamente dejo de leer y agarro su laptop, tenia la esperanza de que Quinn le escribiera y su alegría fue grande cuando vio que si era una carta de Quinn, por fin después de casi un mes y medio sin saber de ella, le había escrito, sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer la carta

**Rachel:** por fin una carta tuya (dijo muy alegre)

**Carta de Quinn**

_Quiero hacer desde ya una cita contigo en un lugar especial, quiero verte primero a ti, ojala pudiera estar también mi hija Beth, seria un encuentro maravilloso, busca tu el lugar y me lo dices. A hora quiero contarte de un sueño que tuve y anote en las últimas páginas de un libro para que no se olvidara._

_Soñé que entrabamos al salón de tu casa y cerrábamos la puerta con urgencia porque solo queríamos besarnos como nunca antes no habíamos besado, y de pronto tu te separas de mi, porque ya no puedes besarme mas, y yo me veo y estoy vestida de monja, yo misma no entiendo lo que pasa, nos miramos con deseo, pero el habito nos prohíbe amarnos, tu vas a cerrar la puerta con llave mientras yo me quito el traje de monja, tu caminas hacia mi, yo voy hacia ti, pero ahora solo tengo unos viejos jeans y una camisa desgastada, tu un vestido fácil de quitar, nos acercamos mucho, mis manos desatan tu vestidos y te aprietan muy fuerte hacia mi, por fin cuando ya nos vamos a besar de nuevo entra Finn, lo vemos parado en la puerta sin decir nada, yo vuelvo a ser monja y tu estas vestida. No te parece que es un sueño un poco loco_

**Rachel:** claro que es un sueño loco (pensó un momento) ni tan loco, representa un poco lo que hemos vivido hasta hora, ojala el final de este sueño sea una mas bonito (dijo muy suavemente)

**UN MES DESPUES **

**INGLATERRA – LONDRES **

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento junto con su compañera Lisa quien no dejaba de mirar el añillo que la rubia le había dado para que le diera su opinión

**Quinn:** y bien que te parece, crees que le guste (le pregunta algo nerviosa)

**Lisa:** bromeas, le fascinara, por dios Quinn es hermoso (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** ya cálmate un poco quieres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lisa:** en verdad le pedirás que se case contigo apenas llegues (le pregunto muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** es lo primero que hare (le dijo muy sonriente y de pronto escucho la alarma que le indicaba que tenia un correo) tengo correo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Lisa:** de seguro es Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pues acertaste porque es Rachel (dijo muy feliz)

**Lisa:** bien te dejo para que leas a gusto (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Carta de Rachel**

_Mí adorada Quinn tengo que informarte que si creías que te quedabas fuera de este libro estas equivocada, porque el séptimo capitulo de mi libro te lo he dedicado a ti, la mayoría de la gente no se atreve a dar amor como las hecho tu Quinn Fabray, porque son orgullosos y cobardes, solo un amor valiente como el tuyo no le tiene miedo a nada. Tu valentía va mas haya de la humildad con la que vivías diariamente, tu siempre has tenido la fortaleza se siempre saber lo que has querido en la vida y cuando uno sabe para donde va no se pierde en el camino, lograste conseguir la admiración y el respecto de todos y eso sin contar que a hora todos vivimos en tu corazón, tu siempre te has esforzado cada día en aprender, no te avergonzabas de no saber algo, eso mas bien te impulsa a superarte y debo decir que lo has logrado, ya que gracias a tus enormes esfuerzos conseguiste tu beca para estudiar fotografía en Londres, como siempre lo soñaste y estas apunto de regresar a mi lado hecha toda una persona completa, te amo Quinn y de todas has sido la mujer mas valiente que he conocido, solo falta una semana para que volvamos estar juntas, espero con ansias verte nuevamente. _

**Quinn:** si Rachel solo una semana (dijo muy feliz y continuo leyendo la carta)

_También debo contarte que el octavo capitulo de mi historia seré yo, Rachel Barry, me voy a desnudar en lo mas profundo de mi alma, contare sin mezquindad sobre lo que he vivido y contare sobre los dos amores que tuve en la vida. Yo no fui una chica que pensara que el amor se podría disfrutar, estaba pendiente de experimentar la vida de otra manera, mis intereses estaban en otro lado, quería ser independiente, auto-realizarme era mas importante que ser madre, triunfar en Broadway estaba primero que enamorarme y tuve dos amores, Finn y Quinn, al primero lo admire, y de la segunda me enamore profundamente como nunca antes me había enamorado, como nunca, pensé que me enamoraría y por la cual esperaría una eternidad, así como lees amor te esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario. Parece que en la vida la situaciones pasan según en entorno de un reloj mágico, no se puede decidir nada, pero ni siquiera un segundo antes sin que las cosas se hayan decidido por si solas, eso es lo que llaman el destino_

_A hora espero por ti Quinn el destino nos depara un bello lugar, es una playa maravillosa, tranquila y muy apartada de todo, a hora quiero que seas tu quien se imagine ese encuentro, de ciento de modos he soñado la forma en que tus ojos vuelvan a ver los míos, te idealizado que vienes corriendo hacia mi y como en tus sueños tienes puestos un jeans rotos y esa camisa desgastada, yo de pronto te descubro y mi rostro se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa, cargo ese vestido fácil de quitar, me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas y me das vueltas mientras nos besamos como locas, me dejas resbalar por tu pecho hasta que tus brazos me protegen y todos mis miedos desaparecen, te huelo y reconozco cuanto te había extrañado, me levantas en brazos y mientras me sostengo de tu cuello te miro a los ojos mas que enamorada, me siento limpia, ya he dejado todo atrás, segura de entregarme a ti para siempre _

**Quinn:** SI (grito muy emocionada levantándose de un golpe)

**Lisa:** que pasa (aparece muy rápido en la sala)

**Quinn:** que estoy mas que enamorada eso es lo que pasa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Lisa:** y por eso tienes que gritar de esa manera (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** agradece que no grito mas fuerte (le dijo muy emocionada) porque podría hacerlo (de pronto sintió una puntada en su parte derecha de su cien)

**Lisa:** que pasa Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nada, creo que me quiere dar dolor de cabeza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lisa:** voy a buscarte unas aspirinas (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Quinn:** solo una semana Rachel, una semana nada mas (dijo muy sonriente y feliz)

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

Ráchele estaba aquella playa de la cual le había hablado a Quinn, ese seria su punto de encuentro, todo estaba preparado, la diva esperaba sentada en una silla de playa mientras leía un libro, de pronto levanto su vista y pudo ver a Puck acercarse acompañado de Beth

**Rachel:** Noah que haces aquí (le pregunta levantándose de la silla) Quinn también te cito a ti (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** Quinn me pidió que te trajera a Beth, es bueno que la tengas tu un tiempo, yo después vengo a buscarla si (le dijo algo tímido y miro fijamente los ojos de la morena) toma también me pidió que te entregara esta carta

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo agarrando la carta)

**Puck:** hasta luego Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente antes de irse)

**Rachel:** bebe no te muevas de aquí, mientras leo (le pidió a la pequeña y después le dio un suave beso en la frente)

Rachel se aparto un poco de Beth, se sentó en la arena, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer lo que Quinn le había escrito

**Carta de Quinn **

_Querida Rachel hoy te voy a decir algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo, imagínate que te sorprendo por la espalda, tu te das vuelta emocionada y como me dijiste me ves solo con los jeans rotos y la camisa desgastada, me lanzo sobre ti para abrazarte, y por el impulso caemos los dos sobre la arena, nos reímos felices, no hay mas nadie, solo tu y yo, te beso con el deseo acumulado durante todos estos años, quiero hacerte mía sin importarme que caiga el atardecer, voy desabrochándote tu vestido, y besando cada parte de tu piel que mis labios desde hace tiempo extrañaban tanto, quiero rozar cado borde de tu cuerpo, nada me lo impide, te amo con furia, te aprieto muy fuerte contra mi cuerpo, te hago mas mía de lo que tu misma puedas entregarte, te atrapo para que no te me escapes nunca mas, y se que te rindes porque toda tu tiemblas debajo de mi, te entrego la promesa de mi amor eterno, sello contigo un pacto mas allá de la muerte, te amo _

Rachel: tan bella mi adorada Quinn (dijo muy feliz y levanto su vista para mirar a Beth que esta haciendo un castillo de arena, luego regreso su vista a la carta para continuar leyendo)

_Te amo mas allá de lo que nos ha separado, o de lo que nos pueda separar, te escribo esta cartas antes de entrar a una sala de operaciones, no tengo que decirte que soy yo la paciente, te mentiría si te diría que no tengo miedo, y fue por eso que decidí escribirte y pedirle a Puck que te llevara a Beth para que un pedazo de mi estuviera contigo a hora, me van a operar de una aneurisma cerebral, es un vaso sanguíneo que exploto dentro de mi cerebro, para que te voy a explicar, es una operación arriesgada, no se si vaya a sobrevivir, sino llego a nuestra cita entenderás porque, lo importante es que te amo, te amare desde donde este. _

Las lagrimas de Rachel salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas, no podía ser cierto aquello que estaba sucediendo, la morena abrazo la carta contra su pecho muy fuertemente, luego vio a Beth que continuaba jugando en la arena, se levanto muy rápido camino hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuertemente, tomo la mano Beth y la entrelazo con la suya y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa junto a la pequeña, la lagrimas aun caían de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el mar y pensaba acerca de todo lo que había dicho Quinn en esa ultima carta

**Rachel:** _sacrificio único amante mío, esposos mas cumplido que el amor, en mi carrera de sierva enamorada era a ti a quien perseguía sin saber quien eras, yo también tengo ansias de sentir tu beso encendido y hondo que ha de besarme eternamente sobre mi boca de silencio, Sacrificio, quiero que me tomes en tus brazos de espinas, que me hagas intensamente tuya, porque tu creas con tu beso de dolor la belleza infinita que salva al mundo de todas la perversidades, me sacrifico, me in-muero por este inmenso amor_ (pensaba mientras caminaba de la mano con Beth a la orilla de la playa)

De pronto Rachel a lo lejos, muy a lejos de ella vio a Quinn quien caminaba hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia tenia puesto la misma ropa que había estado presente en los sueños de ambas, la morena pudo ver como Quinn se detuvo a muchos metros de donde ella estaba, la miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír y fue cuando comprendió que no era Quinn, solo era una ilusión óptica, bajo su mirada y la alzo nuevamente entonces vio que ya no estaba, pero también comprendió que esa había sido la manera de Quinn hacerle ver que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría con ella aunque no la pudiera ver

**Beth:** viste a mi mami (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** si amor, vi a tu mami (le dijo muy sonriente y levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos)

**Beth:** y donde esta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta con nosotras, siempre estará con nosotras (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Rachel comenzó a dar vueltas mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Beth, la pequeña sonreía muy alegremente, luego Rachel dejo de girar y pego su frente con la de Beth.

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña mientras las lágrimas nuevamente salían de si ojos)

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy dulcemente) y mi mami también te ama

**Rachel:** eso lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

Y así se quedaron abrazadas en aquella playa con sus miradas fijas en el mar, esperando a que cayera el atardecer.

_Date buena vida con la persona que amas en los fugaces días de la vida, pues esa persona que dios te dad es tu mejor recompensa por tu trabajo aquí en la tierra. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor:<strong> bueno primero que nada les voy a pedir muy amablemente que no se enojen conmigo por el final que le di a esta historia, se que no es el mejor, pero no siempre todas las historias tiene un final feliz, y para ser sincera siempre quise escribir una historia de Faberry con un final así, es por eso que escribí esta, porque si le doy ese final a mi otra historia se que muchos me asesinaran. Espero que les guste la historia porque la escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. Si se enojan, les pido que no me insulten tan rudamente, suelo ser algo sensible a veces, pero igual acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Los Quiero cuídense..!

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


End file.
